coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8727 (7th September 2015)
Plot Carla is shaken when Amy abuses her in the street. Kylie and David are worn out by Lily having a sleepless night in their bedroom. They suggest to Gail that she should move out to create a spare room but she refuses. Nick tries to persuade Leanne to work from home as he can see that something is wrong with her. She is sharp with Carla when she enquires about her bruises. Robert sees how upset Carla is. Zeedan tells Leanne to push for an apology from Simon. Aidan and Alya prepare for a meeting with Heather Macnee at which Carla should be present. Alya is interested to hear that Macnee's are going places. Simon has skipped school and is hiding out in Amy's wardrobe. She charges him for his food. Robert tells Tracy she has to come clean to Carla as he can’t bear to watch her torture herself any longer. Roy watches with concern as Carla goes into the Rovers. He finds her drinking in the ginnel next to Maddie's graffiti tribute. She passes him the glass and walks off to her car. David and Kylie jokingly tell Maria that Gail is moving out into retirement apartments. Tracy sees Carla in her parked car and climbs in the passenger seat. Begging her to stop blaming herself, she points out that the fire was just a horrible accident. Tracy’s taken aback when Carla suddenly puts the car into gear and announces they’re going for a ride. Leanne finds that Simon has skipped school. Tracy gets nervous in the car when she realises that Carla has been drinking. Michelle books a table at the bistro for herself and Carla. Robert volunteers to cook a special meal. After a very successful meeting with Heather, Alya asks her for some advice. Carla pulls up near in a road, throws the keys away and walks off with a bottle of vodka, leaving money for a taxi for Tracy. Gail is insulted when Maria gives her a brochure for retirement apartments. Tracy finds the keys and Carla sat on the edge of a quarry. Nick and Robert cook up a plan whereby he takes Michelle's place at the meal, making her feel wanted again. Amy lies outright to Leanne about knowing Simon's whereabouts. Ken thinks the police should be called. Looking down the precipice, Carla talks about Kal and Maddie's deaths as Tracy listens guiltily. She tells her it was just fate. Carla tosses a coin to decide whether to jump or not. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie Guest cast *Heather Macnee - Hilary Maclean Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Unknown roads *Quarry Notes *Glenn Marks and Curtis Rivers were credited as the Stunt Coordinators and Belinda McGinley and Nellie Burroughes as the Stunt Doubles on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A drunken Carla drives Tracy to the edge of a quarry; Leanne enlists Zeedan's help in tracking Simon down; and David and Kylie suggest to Gail she should move out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,530,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2015 episodes